The Prince of the Moon
by LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: Sailor Moon gender bender! The sailor scouts are men and they have to save the world. There will be romance, action and evil forces against them. Usko has learn that he has the power the save the world with his new friends. They are powerful and fighting for the good of the world.
1. New Responsibilities

Hello this is a gender bender story! Warning you now so if you don't like them don't read!I am so excited and I needed to write it! This version is edited in a few ways. This is going to be awesome story. It will start the similar to the show but later I will put my own twist! Enjoy! Also this story will later become M for sexual reasons. he he he

I will make a list of characters of their gender-bender names. As new characters come up I will make a list with their names!

Usagi-Usko

Molly-Mark

Melvin-Melody

Motoki- Antiko

Sailor V- Warrior V

Luna-Leo

Tuxedo Mask- Mistress of the Night

Usko wakes up to his mother yelling his name. "What? Damnit! I am going to be late for school! Why didn't you wake me earlier mom!" He yells into thin air. The young blond male jumps out of his bed and grabs whatever clean uniform he could find from the floor. He looks in the mirror for a moment. His short blond hair is a mess with hair sticking out everywhere. Usko did nothing to fix his hair. In the reflection his bright blue eyes widen, and he grins with his pink lips. Usko knows that his body is built even though he eats nonstop. He is fairly average height for a fourteen year old. He runs down the stairs, kisses his mother's cheek and is out the door.

"Usko? Forgetting something?" His mother holds up his lunch and the teenagers runs back in.

He grabs the lunch. "Thanks mom!" He runs out the house and towards his school.

Usko sees a group of kids harass something. "Hey stop it you brats!" The group runs away and he sees that they were poking at a black cat. "Aww you poor thing. Oh what is this?" He pick up the cat and sees that he has a bandage on his forehead. He slowly removes it and the cat meows at him. The black cat jumps out of his arms and runs away. "Hey kitty?" Then, he glances at his watches and sees that he will definitely will be late to class.

* * *

The blond male runs to the classroom but his teacher kicks him out. "Usko your late! Wait out here till I am ready for you." His teacher shouted at him and points for him to stand outside the room. He is a tall man with short brown hair and he seemed mad all the time.

While wait Usko sits down, opens his lunch box and starts to eat it. He is famished as soon he starts eating his teacher comes in. "Usko! Stop eating and come to class. Next time do not come to class late." The teacher's voice rings in Usko's ear. and he regrets being late yet again.

"Sorry Mr. Nagasaki. I will make sure that I come to class on time." Usko lowers his head and sits next to his best friend Mark. He has brown curly hair, warm chocolate eyes, and is always in a good mood. He gives him a smile and mouths cheer up. However, his day only could get worse because he failed his math test with a thirty. One girl in their class Melody got a ninety and brags about during lunch.

Usko and his friends talk and one of them mention something about Mark's family had a jewelry store. "Yeah, we are having huge sale for some reason my mother thought it be a good idea. You guys can come by?" We have watches on sale and some jewelry for the girlfriends" Mark says in happy way but his tone sounds worried.

"Cool. I could use a new watch. Damn. My mom will be mad at me for this grade. I don't think I can make it" Usko stated and his friends laughed. He wished he could go but his mom would be mad at him.

* * *

At the end of the school day Usko is tired but he really didn't want to go home. "Bye Mark see you later." He walks towards the arcade and looks at his test. "This test is dumb any way" and he throws it behind him.

"Hey Blonde! It is rude to throw stuff." A woman says behind him and Usko turns around. He sees a beautiful woman with long onyx hair, dark blue eyes, and a curvy body. She is wearing a black dress, with white details, such as white lace around her chest, and the edge of the dress is white lace. Usko stares at her but hears her voice which sounds mad.

"Excuse me! Blonde! Stop staring. You are not one smart are you?" The woman smirks at the paper and waits for Usko to respond.

"Hey! Stop calling me that and give me that." He rips the paper from her and growls at her.

"Well you started it Blonde." She smiles and walks away from him. As she walks Usko gets a good look at her butt and he grins.

* * *

"Whatever!" He walks into the arcade and sees his favorite girl. "Hey Anitko!" He gives her a big smile and she smiles back.

"Hello Usko. You ok? You look mad" The young woman asks him. She is tall woman with dirty blond, light green eyes, she had a very nice ass and she is always nice.

"I was mad but then I saw your pretty face." Usko grins at Anitko and she blushes. He could talk to girls well and they liked him. He is a player at times but he can't help it.

"Aww you are a sweetheart. You going to play the new Warrior V game?" She asks him and he nods.

"Yeah I trying to beat level three. It is a hard one." Usko smiles at her and then goes to play the game. He gets into the mood and plays for hours. The game is about Warrior V who is a guy that fights crime in real life. The game is more of a fantasy and it has great graphics.

"Usko, it is getting late. Your mother must be worried about you" Anitko says to the young man who is glued to screen.

The blond male looks up at the pretty woman and knows that she is right. "What? It is that late already. I'm only on level six. Ok thanks for the reminder. Have a good night Anitko." Usko smiles at her and runs home.

* * *

The young male comes home and he feels sick. "Hello I am home." Then, his mother sees him and she gives him a frown.

"Why are you home so late? What did you get on your math test? Melody's mother told me that she got a ninety." His mother said snobbishly and gives him a look.

"Oh I just got a." He slowly pulls out the test all crumble up and he lowers his head.

"What a thirty! You were gone all night and you bring me this grade." She pushes her son out of the house.

"Mom! Let me back in!I am starving!" He bangs on the door and then his sister coming back from somewhere.

"Hey loser. Get in trouble by mom or fail a test." Sally says and smirks at her brother. She gets into the house and Usko follows her inside.

* * *

He runs to his room and jumps on his galaxy sheets. Usko falls asleep in his uniform, out of nowhere he hears a meow, and he gets scratched in that face. "Hey?"

"Wake up Usko." A voice says and he reacts. "Who is that?" He says and gets up from his bed.

"Relax Usko. I am here to guide you." The black cat said and Usko freaks out. He walks up and down his room. He thinks to himself that this is a weird dream.

"You just talked? You are that cat that I saved. You have a weird moon on your forehead. I am talking to a cat." He shakes his hair and takes off his jacket.

"Yes. I am from the moon and my name is Leo. Now, you have to go fight the Yuma out there." The cat respond and gave him a necklace with a small pendent that has the moon on it and four different color crystals. "Now say Moon Crystal power."

"What?" Usko look at the cat and still thinks this is some dream.

"Just says those words now!" Leo shouts at the blond and almost hisses at him as well.

"Fine. Moon Crystal power!" Usko raises the pendent, he feels like he a change and his clothes transforming. Usko has a burn on his forehead and it is the shaped of the moon. He an uniform on that is white, blue and red, with a cape that is red and white, his pendent hangs on his neck. The suit has accents of red and blue,there is a red stash on his hips with the same moon pendent hold it together, and there is trace of gold moon cuffs on his gloves. He has a red boots on with a gold moon on it as well. Then ,he feels something heavy on his hip and he sees that it is two disk like weapons.

The disks are gold with engrave moon on it and four crystals on it. Usko is excited and hears a scream in his ear. He has winged headphones which is part of his transformation.

"Usko we have to go now!" Leo states, jumps out, and Usko follows the screaming. He runs and jumps on the roofs. The screaming is coming from Mark's mother store and there are people crowded inside.

There is crash of the doors and Usko comes in only to see a woman with long black hair in a sailor suit. She had a long black boots, a short black skirt, a white corset with rose details, and she has a top hat on. She looked like she is struggling with the crowd. They look liked zombie but they didn't want to eat people maybe take way their energy.

"I can help you!" Usko runs towards her but she jumps away from him. Then, the group of zombie attack him and he is stuck. "Ugg!" he groans and pushes out of the crowd. "Who did this! Where is Mark?"

A decrepit woman comes out from above the store and she looks evil. "The better question is who you are! Give me your energy to the Negeverse". The woman screeches and Usko 'sears almost bleed.

"Me? I am …. The Warrior of the Moon. I represent love and justice. I am here to punish you for your crimes against these people!" Usko said with pride and waits for her next move.

"Minions attack!" The horde of people runs towards him and he freezes up.

"Watch out!" The female says and Usko heeds her warning. She swings towards him, moves him away from danger and he catches her.

"Thanks Beautiful." Usko grins and holds her close. He could smell her sweet scent of rose and wanted to kiss her. He feels a connection to her like he knew her from his past. He sees quick flashback from his past-self but it is still a blur.

"Let go of me! Look!" She points at the horde and jumps out of his arms. She pulls out her whip and keeps them away. "Kill the Yuma!" She commands him.

"Right!" Usko pulls out his disks and throws it at the monster. It turns to dust and disks comes back to him. The people return to normal but pass out.

The beautiful woman almost leave but Usko shouts "What is your name?" He must know who he must thank for saving his life.

"I am the Mistress of the night. I hope we meet again Warrior of the Moon." She smiles and jumps out the store.

"Wait! Can I have your number?" Usko shouts but it was too late. "Damn. She was very beautiful. Right Leo?" He talks to the cat but he rolls his eyes. The cat was in the background during the fight to see how Usko would react and he did well.

"Come on Usko we need to leave. Good job on the fighting." Leo give the young warrior positive reinforcement.

"Yeah that was cool." Usko says and changes back to normal. He sneaks back home with his new cat. He falls asleep with ease and he has his pendent close to his heart. The cat sleeps by his bed. Usko dreams about the Mistress of the Night and moans in his sleep.

* * *

The morning comes and the blond barely wakes up. He rolls out of bed, notice that he has bruises on his body, he pulls on a red shirt and his school jacket. He runs out the house and gets to school on time. All he hears that day is Mark talking about the night before.

"Yeah this guy in a cape saved us but I passed out before I could see him. I bet he is like the new Warrior V. He is awesome." Mark smiles and grateful his family is safe. "Usko did you hear me?"

"Hmmm cake." Usko mumbles in his sleep and smiles. He knows they are talking about him and his heroism but he too tired to care at the moment.

Leo watches over this young warrior and is worried that Usko might not be strong enough to be the leader of the Warriors. at least not yet "The fate of the crystal and our prince is in your hands Usko." The black cat sits on the window and wonders which warrior will reveal themselves next.

What will happen next to Usko?

Reviews please! Do you like the names? Tell the truth!


	2. Nicknames

Hello! Yeah a new chapter! So this talks about Usko sexuality and I am making him bi. He is going to be very friendly with the warriors but he will have a main lover later. Also, the four kings of the dark kingdom will have the same names but different genders duh. I will call them huntress because that is bad ass. I am sorry for the angst.

New names

Ami- Amorko/Morii

In time and place outside of Japan in a different dimension, young woman pleads to a dark cruel man. The room is filled with dark aura and creatures roaming around for the show. There is hissing and growling from the peanut gallery. The young woman has long pale hair, pale blue eyes, and is petite in size. She wears a gray jacket, a pencil skirt, and her clothes have accents of red. The man in front of her long purple hair, dark red eyes, he is tall built, and he is wearing a black suit of armor. He is stand up from his throne which is made up of bones of the souls he had taken in the past. He waits for the woman to finish her excuse but he give her a sinister glare as she talks.

"Lord Beryl. I am sorry for my failure. There was a man and woman that seemed they were working together." She stands tall even though she knows that she failed her mission. She is always looked down on by the other Huntresses.

"Jadeite. Stop giving me excuse. Make sure they are terminate the sooner the better. Get out of my space." Lord Beryl shouts and his voice echoes in the hall. The creatures roars at Jadeite as she walks away from the crowd.

Jadeite goes to her room and is angry with herself. She knew that she has to make plan to eliminate the enemy but how. She has two people to fight and no one would help her. None of the huntresses like her and thought of her as a weakling. Jadeite will prove to them that she can do defeat the enemy.

* * *

Back to Japan in Usko sits in class day dreaming about ice cream. "Usko are you paying attention?" Mr. Nagasaki asks the sleepy blond and wonders why he even bothers.

"Hmmm chocolate ice cream with a lot whip cream? Wait what did you ask?" Usko asks and realizes that he made a fool of himself. His teacher glares at him and continues to teach.

Later, that day in the hall ways. A group of students talk about a certain student. "He got a perfect scores on all the exams. I heard that he is genius but he has no friends" A random students says, Usko over hears, and wonders who they are talking about.

"Hey Mark, whose that kid that they are talking about?" He asks his friend as he looks at his sad excuses of grades on his exams.

"Oh the genius kid. I think his name is Amorko? I never see him talk to anyone though. It is a little sad. He is over there at the bench. Why are you asking Usko? Another one of your guy crushes?" Mark grins and nudges his friend.

"Oh? What no!" Usko blushes and hates that Mark makes a joke of his sexuality. He likes both men and women or anyone who is pretty. He never thought there is anything wrong with that. He looks over to the bench to see a cute guy. He has dark blue hair with a side bangs, mysterious aqua blue eyes, he looks small, he is wearing glasses, and he is reading. Usko is staring and it is becoming a habit.

"Earth to Usko! You are staring. Again." Mark states and shakes his friend.

"Hmm? Yeah. I was just taking a glance. Well I have to go and tell my mom about my grades." He says in sad tone and walks towards the arcade yet gain. However, on the way there he sees Amorko with Leo. The cat is on the young man's shoulder and purring.

"Hello!" Usko walks over and greets the young man. "It seems like my cat likes you." He smiles at him and sees that he startled him.

"Oh you think? He jumped on me and he seemed like well manner cat. What's his name?" Amorko says with a small smile and pets the black cat.

"Oh? His name is Leo and mine is Usko. What is your name?" Usko asks with a grin and sees that Amorko is more interesting in the cat than him.

"Aww that is cute name." He pets the cat under the chin and he purrs. "Oh my name is Amorko. Nice to meet you Usko-san. Sorry. I am not used to people talking to me. I should give back your cat." He gentle gives the cat to Usko and smiles at him. He looks at Usko and notices that he is staring at him.

Leo jumps on Usko shoulder and looks at the two. It seems like the two are connecting or have had a past together. The cat took note of this and wonders if this young man is the next warrior.

"You are very cute. I like your hair." Usko gently touched some of Amorko hair and smiled. "I am going call you Morii. Want to be friends?" He grins and sees him blush.

Amorko blushes red and slowly moves away from Usko. "Thank you. I would like be friends with you. I have never been called Morii. But, I like it. I am sorry I am not used to anyone touching me that way." He blushes but smiles at the blond male. No one ever showed him this kind of affection. When Usko touched him he got a flash back from a distance memory. It was in a white palace and he was talking to a handsome blond prince. In flash it was all gone and he wonders why he just saw that.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Usko blushes but he can't help being so forward. He notes that Amorko is spacing out and wonders what he is thinking about. He likes Amorko and he wants him to be his friend. "Do you want to come to arcade with me? It will be fun?" Usko ask with his best smile and keeps his distance from the male.

"Oh that sound nice. I have some time before cram school." Amorko smiles and waits for Usko to lead the way.

"Awesome let's go. It is not that far." He grabs Amorko hand and runs to the arcade. He feels like a kid again. "Here it is. Just so you know this is my favorite place to be." He takes a seat at the Warrior V games and starts to play it. "This is my favorite game. I am pretty good at the game." Usko plays the game with some struggle but he is having fun.

"Oh? This place looks nice." Amorko smiles and watches the young man play the game. He never knew what is like to have fun or to have friends at least not in this world.

"Oh man. I died again. Hey Morii you want to give it a try?" Usko gets out of the chair and lets him sit down.

"Sure." Amorko sits down and gets use to the control quickly. He smiles, gets in to the groove, and keeps on beating each level with ease.

"Wow, you are really good at this. Have you ever played?" Usko watches with awe and wonders how he can be so good. He places his hand on his shoulder and squeezes gentle.

"I don't know. It is really easy." Amorko grins and sees that he gets the highest score. A prize falls out of the game it is a pendant with a symbol on it. "Oh this is cool." He opens it and sees that is a watch of some sort.

"Aww that is awesome! I want a prize." Usko shakes the machine and something falls out. It is a red and blue watch with a moon engraved on it.

"Usko! Be careful with the machine." Antiko says in a panic voice and hopes nothing is broken.

"Sorry Antiko." The blond rubs his neck and hopes the game is ok.

Amorko looks at the time and sees he has to go to cram school. "Usko-san, I have to go but this was fun!" He smiles at the young man and is happy to meet him.

"Ok. Bye Morii. See you later in school." Usko smiles at the Amorko and hopes they will hangout soon. He looks at the time and sees he must go home as well. Usko goes home yet again gets yelled at by his mother. He eats dinner and he sneaks some snacks to his room.

* * *

The room seemed to be empty but then there is a meow. "Usko, we need to talk about Amorko." The black cat says in serious tone.

Usko shocked and almost drops the plate of sweets. "What? Oh right. Wait, are you hungry?" He puts down the plate and goes gets some milk for the cat. "Here" He smiles at the black cat and Leo drinks the milk.

"Thanks. I think that Amorko is a warrior. We need to keep an eye one him." Leo says in a stern tone and Usko nods as he stuffs his face with sweets. His face is covered in crème and he smiles with glee. The cat stares at the human and wonders how he gets stuck with blond. "Usko you have something on your face." Leo shakes his head and goes on the bed. The cat quietly judges the human that is now his owner.

"What?" Usko barely gets out of his mouth as he chews on the crème cake. He wipes off the mess and goes to bed. "Good night Leo" He goes to bed without any trouble and cuddles with the cat.

* * *

Next day, there is talk about the new cram school and that has the famous genius Amorko. After school ends a man stands outside giving out filers to all the student. "Get better grades and be like Amorko. There is no more fees. Anyone can come. Here young man have one" The man gives Usko a grin.

"Sure?" Usko runs away from the man and tries to find Amorko. He searches in the library sees the blue hair boy at a computer. "Morii! Want to hangout and gets some ice cream." He smiles and sees that Amorko is studying.

"Oh hey Usko-san. We can do that." Then, something changes in Amorko facial expression and his eyes go dark. "Sorry, never mind. I have to go study at my cram school. See you later Usko-san." The young man runs away and forgets his disk.

"Bye Morii. That was weird right, Leo?" He says to the cat and sees disk.

"Take that. We have to check what's on it now." Leo says and leads the way to an empty seat in the corner of the library. The cat opens the slot for the disk and Usko puts it in. He starts to type random things and the cat glares at him. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to get this thing to work." Usko continues to press buttons at random and then the computer blaring "Get more energy for the Negaverse!" It stops and no one seemed to notices. "We need to go to that school and help Morii!" Usko gets the disk out and runs to the cram school. "There are guards. What should I do Leo?" He looks to the black cat.

"Use the watch that you got. Say Moon Power then say whatever you want to change into." The cat says and hopes it works.

"Moon Power turn me into an IT guy!" Usko says and changes into IT person. He is wearing a white shirt, black tie, tan kakis, and big glasses. He runs towards the building and shouts "I have to get in there the computers are malfunctioning." They let him in and he looks for where Amorko could be. He see someone with long black hair and he follows her. He transforms "Moon Crystal Power" and he becomes the warrior of the moon. He is ready to save his friend.

Usko, sees a room with glowing lights and gets in. He sees Amorko but he is focus on the screen. "Morii! Snap out of it!" He shouts but the blue hair male is ignoring him.

"He can't hear you. What are you doing you here?" A man ask and he slowly transforms into a monster. His skin gray with spikes coming out of his body and his eye pale yellow.

"I am the Warrior of the Moon! I represent justice and love. I will punish you in the name of moon! You can't just take advantage of people who are smart!"

Usko throws one of his disks at the monster but he misses. "Damn" he runs and dodges most of the attacks from the monster. He gets a few cuts but nothing fatal.

The monster throws papers him. "I hope you like exams!" He laughs, throws papers at Usko and they pin him to the chalk board.

"No!" Usko struggles with the papers "Morii!" He shouts at his friend hoping he would wake up from his trance.

The blue watch starts to glow and Amorko sees it. He remember Usko and stops whatever he was doing.

"Hey don't stop! You work for the Negaverse." The monster shouts at him but he ignores him and grabs the watch.

Amorko feels a strong power come over him and there is a mercury symbol on his forehead.

"Amorko say Mercury Power!" Leo shouts at him.

"Mercury Power" Amorok shouts, he transform into an outfit with a pale blue sash on his hip, long pants, his watch pendant on his neck and last he feels his weapons resting on his hip. He has a set of small blades but they felt like water. "Wow!"

"Help!" Usko says as Amorko is still in awe but someone comes to his recuse. "Hey it is you." He grins and even though he is in a life or death situation.

The Mistress of the Night tries to help him. She takes one of his disk and tries to remove the papers that way. "This is not working!" She tries to tug him off and he did not budge. She wants to help but she is in the way so she flees when no one notices.

Amorko sees that his friend is in danger and is ready to fight. He picks up a blade and throws it at the monster which gets its attention. The blades keep coming and they turn into water as they hit the monster. The blades attack the wall and destroys the paper. "Warrior of the Moon attack him!"

Usko moves off the board and gets his weapons. He throws both disks with ease and the monsters dies instantly. "Yes! We did it! Hey where is the hot girl?" He looks around and she is gone. She dropped something and he picks it up. It is a locket with the earth on it.

Both of the young men transform to normal. Usko hugs Amorko, he smiles and gives him a peck on the lips. "Thank you for saving me" He grins and holds Amorko hand.

Amorko blushes red and touches his lips. He couldn't register what just happen to him and tries to get back to normal. "You are welcomed? Wait, did Leo talk?" He says in a dazed tone.

"Yes I can talk. I don't mean to alarm you Amorko. You now the Warrior of Mercury. I am glad that you are on our side." Leo says and jumps on him.

"It is a bit shocking but I never thought I had that much power. I am honored to fight with you Usko-chan. You are so brave." Amorko smiles at the blond male and tighten his grip on his hand.

However, the blond pulls him into a hug and holds him tight. "I am lucky to have someone like you by my side." Usko smiles at him and kisses his cheek out of kindness.

Again, after Usko touches Amorko he gets a flash back about prince in white armor who is looking at the earth. He doesn't react to it like last time and knows that Usko is someone else but he is very important.

"It is getting late and I am tried. Let's go home" Usko and Amorko walks out of the building and go their separate ways. "Good night Morii! See you in school" He shouts and the young man shakes his head and waves good bye

* * *

Leo follows Usko but notices that he stops and is staring at the moon. His facial expression is longing for something or someone. He holds the locket and starts to play a similar song. He smiles and one single tear drops. "I will find you" Usko whispers to himself and walks home. He wonders why he misses the moon so much.

What is Usko feeling?

Do you like! I love it! Give me reviews! Thank you for reading!


	3. Beauty of War

Hello! Yeah another chapter! This has some angst. I can't help it all my writing has angst. There is a lot of flashbacks!This a long chapter so have fun!

New names

Rei- Ren

Mamoru- Marii

A man in all white armor, with a white cape draped on his shoulder, there were accents of gold on the armor, and symbols of the moon on his clothes. He is standing outside on the balcony of the white palace and there is a ball going on. He is standing outside the party and enjoys the view of earth. He wants to see how life is on the earth and how it looks there. He is waiting for his lover and can almost hear her footsteps.

"Prince Usko you look so lonely out." A woman asks in long black silk dress, she has a black mask on, she has on moon earrings, her dark blue eyes sparkle in the moon light, and she has long straight onyx hair. She takes his hand, holds it and leans her head on his shoulder.

He looks up at her and feels his heart racing. He pulls her in close and gives her a passionate kiss. "I was just waiting till you got out here. You look beautiful tonight." He pulls her in for a soft kiss and holds her tight. "I have something for you" He pulls out a lock with the earth on it.

"Usko-sama! It is wonderful!" She blushes and hugs him. She truly does love this man and didn't want to lose him.

"Let me put it on you. It changes. Look." He gentle puts it on her and it fits perfectly. The locket change to the image of the moon. "When we are together in one place it will show where we are. Or if you are missing me." He opens the locket and there is a picture of him.

The woman smiles and has tears in her eyes. How could she every leave this man. "Thank you my prince." She kisses him sweetly and clings to him. She rest on his strong chest and takes in the moment.

"I want to go to Earth with you. Why can't we run away…" The dream goes blank but he can hear the music playing their song in the background and it fades. Usko wakes up in cold sweats and a heavy feeling in his chest.

"Who is she? She seems so familiar." He says to himself and gets ready for school. He couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu.

* * *

The days goes by slowly in Usko mind and he couldn't stop thinking about the woman in his dream. He gets out class and hears a rumor going around school about a demon bus near a shrine.

Usko didn't really think about the information because he is not paying attention to anything but the woman in the dream.

"Usko-chan! Hey!" Amorko tries to stop him but the blond is still in trance. The blue hair young man walks over to his friend. He waves his hand in Usko face and he flinches.

"What? Sorry Morii. I have been out of it all day. Are we going to hang out?" Usko asks his friend but he couldn't focus on anything.

"I can't today. I have a lot of studying but we can talk on the bus. Also, I have to go home earlier my dad wants to talk to me about school." He smiles at the blond, takes his hand, and leads the way.

Usko gives him a sweet smile and follows his friend. The bus stops and Amorko goes in first, Usko and Leo behind them.

"Oh I want to show you someone. He is so handsome. Maybe your type." Amorko grins at Usko and sees him blush.

"Ohh? Who?" Usko asks, he could use a distraction at the moment. He looks for a handsome person and he sees him. "The one with the long jet-black hair? He is wearing a different uniform than us. He is so handsome." Usko bad habit of staring seems to never stop.

He stares at the young man. He is tall, light purple eyes, a chiseled face, sharp cheekbones, long straight jet-black hair that goes down to his back, and he looks strong.

"Yes that is him. I told you. I have no idea who he is." Amorko says to Usko but he ignores him. The bus stops and the handsome young man gets off.

"Bye Morii! I got a guy to talk to." Usko winks at Amorko and leaves at the same stop as the handsome man. He tries not to be creepy and walks some distance.

* * *

The handsome man walks up to the shrine and Usko waits before he follows him up the stairs. The blond slowly comes up the stairs and is out of breathe when he gets to the top. Then he gets attacked by two crows. "Stop it! I am sorry" He whimpers and tries to shoo the birds away.

The handsome man is mediating but he feels someone is at the shrine. He hears his crows attacking someone and the person is loud. He gets outside, throws a paper, and shouts "I cleanse you evil spirit!" The paper sticks to the blond male's forehead and he falls on his butt. The crows keep attacking him.

"What the hell?" Usko says and looks up to the handsome man. "Oh Hey." He grins and nods his head. He notices that he is wearing a white and red komodo. The young man looks so sexy. He tries to play it cool and tries to get up. However, he fails and falls again.

"Oh I am sorry I thought you were a demon. Let me help me you." He calls off the crows, he offers his hand and Usko takes it. He sighs and the touch comes with a vision of the past. He sees the blond in a white suit and he smiling at him. Even though he has blood on his face but he was still alive at that moment. They were in battle and the blond was injured. He protected him from the blow. Then there was darkness.

The handsome young man feels the tears in his eyes and wipes them off quickly. He becomes irritable and he wants this blond to leave. He is bad news or something else "What are you doing here?" The handsome man asks the blond and looks at him for a bit. He is cute in a clumsy way, his hair is a mess, bright blond, and lovely blue eyes.

"I wanted to go the shrine." Usko says and notices that the young man had cried. He didn't not say anything and sees a group girls at the altar. They are talking to an elderly woman. They were getting charms for something.

"Grandmamma what are you doing?" The handsome man walks over to them and is annoyed with his grandmother.

Usko follows and wonders what the charms are for. The elderly woman walks over to him and the girls stare at him. The group of girls giggle and smile at Usko

"You handsome boy. You need a love charm? To find the prefect girl? Or boy? Like my grandson Ren?" She smiles and tries to give him the charm.

"Grandmamma! I am not gay!" Ren shouts and the girls run away.

"Ah no. I am good. I just here to go to alter and to get a few questions answered." Usko goes to alter and says a pray for his family.

Ren waits and watches him. He liked what he sees but he shouldn't like him. He has enough problems at this time. For example, the new maiden that is working at the shrine. He has an uneasy feeling about her.

Usko finishes and walks to Ren."Hey so your name is Ren. I am Usko. It is nice to meet you." He pulls out his hand instead of a hug. He feels like Ren is not the hugging type.

Ren shakes his hand and gives him a small smile. "What questions did you have for me?" He grins and waits for Usko to reply.

"Right, do you know about the demon bus?" Usko says in a shy voice and blushes. He hopes that Ren doesn't notices.

"Yes, I have heard of it. Some of the girls that have been in the temple went missing yesterday. People blame the shrine for the attacks." Ren says in a stern tone, looks into Usko, eyes and sees hope. Will this young man save them? Who is he to his past?

Usko listens to him and knows he has to do something. He must tell Amorko and Leo. "Thank you, Ren for the information. Really must go now. I hope to see you soon." Usko gives him a grin and walks away. He walks down the stairs and gets on the bus. He sits in the back only to see the woman with onyx hair from a few days ago.

* * *

"Hey it's you!" Usko says and grins at her. He notices that she is wearing a school uniform but it looks different than the middle school uniform. She is reading a book, she is wearing glass and she looks adorable in them.

The woman looks away from her book and sees the blond male. "Oh hello Blonde. Why do you look so happy about?" She raises her eyebrow and looks at him time. Really look at him and she seems have urge to get closer to him. He is from somewhere. Those eyes, that smile, even that damn hair. She feels her heart swelling up for this young man and she doesn't even know him.

"It is Usko! Who you are you anyway?" Usko asks and looks at her. She looks confused and he just looks at her. His heart starts to ache and she looks so familiar. He looks at her eyes, they pop out to him and he wants to reach for her face to touch it. They had a connection but they didn't want to say it. Their hearts ached for each other.

"Me? I am high school student. Marii Chiba." She finally tells him her name but she feels like she already knows him. "This is my stop. Bye Usko, see you later." She winks at him and leaves.

"Bye Marii-san." Usko says in a dreamy tone and feels like he should have followed her or ask for her number. He gets home and goes straight to his bed. Leo gazes at his owner and wonders what he did. The cat stayed with Amorko the whole day. He like the intelligent young man and they talked about what is coming next for the warriors.

* * *

"Hello Usko? How was your day? Get any information from the handsome young man?" Leo asks, Usko grins, and nods at the cat.

"Yes, his name is Ren. There is some demon bus. I think it is taking people but I don't know why?" He yawns, takes off his clothes, and changes into his pj's. "We can talk more tomorrow. I am too tried." He is to emotional drained tonight. He got to meet two very attractive people and he feels he found his soul mate.

"Ok goodnight Usko-san." The cat curls up on the bed and protects the blond.

The locket starts to play the song and Usko stirs for a moment. His hand takes the locket and keeps nears his heart. He can feels his heart and her voice ringing in his mind. "Soon my princess" he says in his sleep.

* * *

The next day Usko and Amorko talk about the demon bus and Ren. "We have to investigate this bus and even this Ren. We can't trust anyone yet." Leo tells the young men.

"Yes we should check on the bus. I think it a Yuma is doing this." Usko says and sees that Amorko agrees.

"I know the bus schedule. We should go soon." Amorko states, Usko gets up, and gets to the bus.

They ride the bus to the shrine and they wait for the other bus. The two could see the other bus and someone is getting pulled into the bus.

Ren feels something is wrong and the maiden is not at work. He hears a scream at the bus stop and he races to the bus.

"I was waiting for you Ren. Want to come for a ride?" Jadeite smiles and pulls in Ren.

* * *

Usko sees what happens and he runs towards the bus. He leaves Amorko and Leo in the dust. "Moon power change me into pilot." He changes into a pilot outfit, with a blue tie, light blue shirt and black slacks. He runs and grabs on to the bus. He holds on tight then he is sees darkness. He sees that he not near the shrine but he has Ren in his sights. Usko gets up, sees the people that got kidnaped, and looks around. He feels the evil that lives here and he feels like he need to transform. "Moon Crystal Power!" He transforms and he sees someone talking to Ren. He sees his watch light up. He sees Leo and Amorko as a hologram.

"Good you are safe and you have transformed. We need to locate you so we can teleport there. Stay where you are." Leo says as Amorko types up the location and gets ready to do the jump. Amorko and Leo get to the location with ease.

"Transform Amorko." Leo says and see that Usko is worried.

"Mercury Power" Amorko transforms with his watch and has his weapons at hand. The two warrior are ready for battle.

Usko comes out to see a blond woman touching and waking up Ren. "Hey stop! I am Warrior of the Moon. I represent love and justice. I am here to punish you in the name of the moon." Usko shouts and walks towards the blond woman.

"Well that is a good to know but it is time you die." She uses her powers and pushes Usko out the way. "Weakling. Are you afraid to hit a woman?"

Warrior Mercury starts to throw his blades but the blond woman stopped it by freezing them.

"What kind of warriors are you? Maybe I should just kill your friends first and then you." She glances at Usko and grins. Jadeite picks up the two young men and lets them flow in the air. She slowly chokes them.

"No! Stop!" Usko throws his disks but they miss the woman and attach him. "I will keep fighting!" The warrior are slowly losing oxygen.

Ren's powers awaken and he hits Jadeite which causes her to drop the warriors. "Die demon" He throws one of the cleansing papers and sets the blond woman on fire for a moment.

Leo throws a watch at Ren and says to him "Say Mars Power."

Ren nods, grab the watch, and shouts "Mars power." He can feel his powers growing and he found his propose in life. He transform into a red uniform, with red shoulder armor, a dark purple slash on his hip, red pants, dark purple boots and his pedant is on his neck. Ren senses a weapon on his hip, it is a samurai sword as soon his hand touches the handle it engulfs in fire. He is ready to attack this woman or demon.

"Oh another one. Come at me Warriors." Jadeite says with confidence and she was ready for a fight.

Warrior Mars runs towards her and cuts one of her arms. She flinches, then she has water blades coming at her, and dodges them with a struggle. She jumps up and laughs. "Feel the wrath of Jadeite." She throws sharp thorns at them. Usko runs towards Ren to protect him but Ren uses his flames to stop the thorns. He is not letting this man get hurt. He is going to save him no matter the cost.

"Stop this!" Usko shouts and throws his disks at her. She dodges one and other cuts her legs. Both come back to him and he looks at the woman. She is injured but she is enduring the pain.

"I will." Jadeite leaves before she gets killed. She hates herself for failing again but she wants to live.

"Everyone ok?" Usko asks, he wonders how they will get out of here, and how will they get the people out.

"Yes. I am fine. Warrior Mars?" Amorko asks and looks at the warrior. He looks happy.

"I am fine. It is an honor to fight with you two. Warrior of the Moon, you fight well." He smiles at Usko. "Thank you for saving me. I thought you would save me when we just met."

"Ha ha you are welcomed. Thanks you for joining the team. "Usko smiles and blushes.

"Guys we have to saves these people. Let's get them on the bus and we can drive them to destination. We can open a portal with your watches." Leo says and the warriors listen to the cat. They were talking too much.

"Ok Let's get them home." Usko says and drives the bus. The two warriors and cat were a little worried but they got back home safely. The landing is rough but all the passengers had no injuries. The warriors left the bus and the people wake up only to see the warriors going up the stairs of the shrine. The group of men are back to normal.

Usko and Amorko are about to leave but Ren stops them. "Usko, can I talk to you in private." He says in a mellow tone, Amorko, and Leo leave.

"We will wait for you at the bottom of the stairs." Amorko says as they leave.

* * *

"Ok? We are alone. What did you want to talk about?" Usko asks timidly and looks ways from Ren. He didn't want to stare at him again.

"Usko look at me. I want to see your face." Ren gentle moves his face up as he touches him he sees another flash back. It was quick he was kneeing down to the blond and is address him as King of the Moon.

Ren smiles and looks at Usko's bright blue eyes. His face looks confused but his eye were displaying excitement.

"I wanted to thank you, personal for giving me a new life. I have something to live for and I can use my power for good. You look adorable right now." Ren smiles, holds the blond, and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. He leans in to whisper in his ear. "You are away welcome to my home any time." Ren grins and sees Usko blushing bright red.

"Thank you Ren-sama. I really must go." He gentle moves away from Ren and runs down the stairs. He didn't think Ren would every do that. He is shocked and sees that Amorko and Leo left. He worried but he finds them at the corner of the street. He looks to other side and sees Marii. She sees him and gives him a sly smile. Usko wants to chase her but he is too tired. One day he will run to her. He touches lips and wonders how Ren thinks of him or what Marii thinks of him.

"Usko why is your face red?" Leo asks as Amorko giggles at Usko.

"Nothing can we just get home. I need sleep." Usko says in a tried tone and wonders why everyone likes him.

Once Usko gets home he lays in his bed, falls sleep ,and wonder about his past. The young warrior fades into dreams of the past and the lockets plays it's elegant music.

What is next for the warriors?

How do you like it? Please reviews! I love writing this!


	4. Past Memories can Enlighten the Mind

Hello! This is another long chapter! Ok this has a little angst, confusion among characters feelings. A note that what couple I will have is Usko and Marii they are the main characters. However, warning now there will be dribbles of Usko giving some warriors affections. Nothing to major yet. I hope you enjoy!

Usko is dreaming again but this is a violent dream. He hears screaming in the background and he is searching for his men. He sees some of them on the ground and others still fighting. He will protect them no matter at the cost. He protect Warrior Mars and gets his side injured. He could feel the pain and he just want to see her one last time. He sees her run towards him and she has a weapon. She holds him and her tears splash on his face. He wipes off the tears off her beautiful face and gentle kisses her. The dreams goes black and Usko wakes up covered in sweat.

"Usko are you ok? You were flopping around last night. Did you have a dream?" Leo asks and wonders what this young man is thinking about.

"I don't know? It looked more like the past. That is crazy right? What is the plan today Leo?" He smiles and picks up the cat. He holds him and pets the black cat. He purrs and curls up into Usko's chest.

"Hmmm." The cat purrs and enjoys the moment. He tries to comfort the human and he know that he cannot tell him about the past yet. Some of the detail are a little fuzzy. "We have to have a meeting with Amorko and Ren. We can have at Ren's shrine it will be more private. Call them on your watch." Leo says and the blond listen.

He gets his watch, accidents drops the locket but he catches it. He holds it close to his heart. The watch lights up and Ren's and Amorko's face show up. "Hello guys we need to have a meeting. Leo wants to talk to us. Ren can we meet up at your place?" Usko asks with a blush on his face.

"Sure. We can have some tea. Come now. See you guys soon." Ren face vanishes and Amorko is still on the line.

"Should I bring anything, Leo?" Amorko asks the cat and wonder what they have to talk about.

"No Amorko-san. See you later." Leo ends the call and Usko is getting ready for the meeting. He takes off his pants, replaces them with bright red skinny jeans, he puts on a white and pink shirt, and he has bright pink shoes. He look at his mirror and likes what he sees. He brushes his hair with his hand and on his black sun glasses.

"Mom, I am going out for a bit. See you later." He says to his mother but she stops him.

"Don't forget to come around 6. You have to babysit Sally. Your father and I are going to the unraveling of the new crystal by the prince. Have fun" She smiles at her son and wonders what he is wearing.

* * *

Usko walks to the bus stop but on his way there he sees Marii. She is in a dark blue summer dress, her hair is in two braids, and she is beautiful. He walks towards her and she stops for him. "Hello Marii. You look lovely today." He smiles at her and looks into her dark blue eyes.

"Hello Usko-san. You look different. I like the pants." Marii smiles at him, looks at him up and down. He looks cute in pink and he pulls it off well.

"Thanks." He blushes and rubs his hair. "You going somewhere?" He notices the bag over her shoulder.

"Oh yes. I am going to a party. I got a new dress. It is shame you won't see me in it." Marii grins at him and she hears his name being called. It is a shame she wanted to tease him more or even go out with the young man. "I think your friend is calling for you. See you later Usko-san." She blows him a kiss and walks away.

"Usko-san! Come on or we will miss the bus" Amorko says, grabs his hand, and runs into the bus.

"Sorry, Morii. You look handsome today." Usko takes a look at his friend and he is so cute. He is wearing dark black dress pants, a light blue polo with a pale orange bowtie, and he wears his glasses.

"Thank you Usko-san. You look nice to. I am guessing you like pink?" Amorko smiles and sees the pink shoes. Most guys hate pink but Usko isn't like most guys.

"Yeah it is my favorite color. Oh here is our stop." He smiles at Amorko and fixes his hair. It is not like it is going to get any better.

The two young men go up the stairs and see Ren waiting for them. He was wearing his kimono but he is still very sexy. "Hello, Usko-san and Amorko-san. Come follow me." He leads the way into the house which is massive. Leo follows them and hoped that the warrior are ready for this information.

The group of young men are in the room which has a table with tea and sweets. Usko goes straight for the sweets and everyone looks at him.

"What? I am hungry?" He says after he eats a red bean mocha, he sits down, and pours himself some tea.

"The reason I have bought you together today is I have to inform you of your mission. You have to find the Prince of the Moon and the legendary silver crystal. We have to get it before anyone else. It is the most powerful weapon and the prince is the only one who knows how to control this power." Leo says, Ren, and Amorko listen careful and wonder what this powers does. However, Usko is eating and drinking tea but he gets key words.

"How will we know if one of the warrior is the prince?" Usko ask with a rice ball in mouth and the two young men look at him.

Ren sees that the table is mostly empty, how could a teenager eat that much but still be slim. Usko still looks cute and those jean on him. He shakes his thoughts for a moment and notes that Usko did ask a good question.

"He is a natural leader, he is strong, he is brave, and I would remember who he is. At least I think." The cat says and still doesn't remember how the prince looked but he remember his personality.

"What is the legendary sliver crystal?" Amorko asks Leo as Ren gets more snacks, and Usko lays down rubbing his stomach.

"It is a crystal that can control all the life source in the universe and it should only be used for good. The prince stated this when he became king. We have to find both the sooner the better." Leo says in a stern tone and glares at Usko. "Usko are you even listen?" The black cat walk over to the blond and he is snoring.

"Usko-san pay attention!" Ren walks back and shakes the blond.

"Hmm yes. Find the prince and the crystal. Wait, there is some reveal of a crystal by a prince tonight! Maybe that is it?" Usko gets up and grins like a child.

"We should check it out. I have to go with my father." Amorko says but he is not too excited.

"I was invited to. My father knows the royalty." Ren says with a sigh and wonders if it was legendary sliver crystal.

"Aww I want to go to." Usko whines and he wants to party. They have to work together.

"Usko-san it is not as fun as you think. We have to talk to people and show that we can act proper. Can you handle that? You are not even close to a gentleman." Ren becomes cruel to Usko and everyone looks at him.

"What Ren is trying to say that it is a lot of hard work and patience being theses parties. But I think you will do fine." Amorko says with a clam tone and glares at Ren. He didn't understand why Ren talked to Usko in that tone.

"I can do this for one night. I think I will go get ready. See you guys at six." Usko says in a hurt tone and runs out before he cries in front them. He never thought that words could hurt so badly. He really likes Ren and then he becomes cruel to him for no reason

"Wait, Usko!" Ren shouts and sees what his words have done. How could he have done this to Usko? His eyes were filled with tears and his eyes were a clear blue.

"Why should I wait? So you can insult me? I know that I am not perfect but I am not scared to be who I am." Usko says and his words sting. "I am sorry. I have to go pick out something to wear." Usko leaves and Leo stays by his side.

Ren watches him walk away and he didn't have the courage to follow him. He knows that his young man would do anything for him and he just hurt him. He has trouble with trusting people. He is such an idiot.

* * *

"Usko-san? Are you ok?" The black cat asks and Usko nods. He wipes his tears and gets home.

"Hey Mark can you do a favor for me?" Usko calls his friend and hopes he says yes.

"Sure Usko. What is it?" A pleasant voice asks and he thinks about school.

"Can you watch Sally tonight? I can pay you with manga?" Usko says and hopes Mark says yes.

"Sure, but you owe a snack at the café then we are even." Mark says with a smile and knows that his friend rather pay with food

"Yes I can do that. Come at six. Thanks." Usko hangs up and tries to figure out he should wear. "Oh I have a plan. Moon Power turn me into a gentleman." He transform into a tux, it is black with accents of pink and he has a cane. He looks at the mirror and he grins ear to ear. Usko fixes his hair and combs it to the left side. The blond waits till his parents leave and Mark is there to babysit. He is off to the party and he feels like nothing can stop him.

* * *

The three young men come at the gate and they all looked handsome. Amorko is wearing a black tux, with a light blue bow tie, and he had a hydria in his chest pocket. Ren had a black tux, with a red bow tie, and he had purple handkerchief. They start to move but they were stopped by the guard.

"No pets allow at the party and have a great time." He smiles and takes away Leo who looks pissed.

"That was a close one." Usko sighs and wishes he had Leo with him.

"Usko-san you look so handsome." Amorko says and smiles at the blond. He makes pink look sexy. He sees a pink rose and puts it in chest pocket. "There now it is perfect." He looks at his friend and he looks like royalty. It is almost like a dream or memory.

"Thanks Morii. I like your bow tie. You look dashing." Usko smiles at Amorko but he doesn't look at Ren not yet.

The group walks in and the party is magical. People are dancing with the music, people drinking, eating and talking.

Usko watches the party, he is in awe how wonderful it is, and he wants enjoy the moment. He smells the air it is filled with sweetness, he hears elegant music, and he sees all the beautiful people dances they looked like dancing colors.

"Usko-san? We have to find the crystal and the prince." Ren says and Usko wakes up from his day dreaming.

* * *

"Right, I will go this way and you two can look the other way." He walks away from them and tries to look for the crystal but he can't focus. He crashes into someone and they spill something on his tux. "Hey!" The person says sorry and walks away. He goes out for air and try to dry off his tux. Usko looks at the moon and feels homesick for some reason. He hears steps almost like in his past dream. "Who there?" He asks and he sees Marii. She looked stunning, she is wearing a red lace dress that hugs her curves and she had her hair in a bun with strands of curls.

"Usko? You look handsome in a tux and you clean up well." She smiles at the blond and he looks years older to her.

"Thank you. You look beautiful in that dress." He says as he blushes and he feels her eyes on him.

"What are you looking at?" She looks up and sees the moon. It was a crescent tonight and it is shining bright. "The moon is beautiful tonight" Marii stares at the moon like lost lover would who is longing for their lover.

"Dance with me." Usko says in a calm tone and it is like he is another person.

Marii looks at him and he looks like royalty tonight. "Yes I would like that" she smiles at him and takes his hand.

Usko leads her to the dance floor, he leads but he never dance before in his life and it was all like a dream. Usko and Marii float on the dance floor and he pulls her closer to him. Everyone watches the couple. Usko heart melts and he could feel Marii's heart beat faster. As they dance it is like they are in their own world and it is like they have done this before in the past. The couple radiates a heat of passion and they felt a powerful surge among each other. They seem to fit together and they were in pure happiness. He wants to kiss her and leans in. Marii is shocked and runs away. He almost runs for her but not yet.

The two young men were looking for the crystal and the prince. They did find it both but they were not the first one to get there. There was a woman with long curly hair, in a gray suit with accents of green, and a very short skirt. She is doing something evil to the prince and he had green eyes.

"We need that crystal." Ren says in a demanding voice and the woman laughs.

"Kill them and make sure they don't get the crystal. Protect with your life" The woman commands and the awkward prince runs towards them with a box. She watches and knows this will work.

"What should we do?" Amorko asks Ren as they just run away from the prince.

Usko wonders where his friends are but he see Marii outside. He follows her this time and she looks confused. Then the prince is running towards them, pushes them off together, and jumps off the balcony.

"Marii hold on tight." Usko holds her against his chest, he taps his cane, and it turns into a big black umbrella. They slowly land on the grass and in the corner of his eye. The warriors are fighting.

"Thank you for saving me. I must go." Marii smiles at the blond and runs away for the moment. He wants her to stay but he has to help his friends

* * *

Usko transforms into Warrior of Moon "Moon Crystal Power" and he feels something powerful within him.

The prince is attacks the warriors and Usko dash in with his cape flowing in the air. "Hey leave my friends alone. I am here to punish you in the name of the Moon." He runs towards the prince but he jumps up and dodges Usko.

"Mercury attack, I will get him this time and Mars cleanse his soul." He gives his warriors commands and know this will work.

Warrior Mercury attacks with his water blades and the prince it caught off guard. Warrior of the Moon grabs him by his arms and keeps them behind his back. He struggles but he keeps him in place so that Warrior Mars can do his part.

"Evil spirits be gone from this body" Mars shouts and throws the holy paper at the prince.

The prince turns to normal, during the fight he loses his glass and he looks for them. The man looks up, he had the most teal eyes and he looks handsome. "Where are my glass? Where is my crystal?" The prince looks around for both and the warriors ran off before he sees them.

They group of young men change back into their normal clothes. Usko doesn't pay attention to much to what was going on but he is looking for her. They were about to reveal the crystal and then Usko feels she is calling to him. He slowly walks away from his friends and goes outside on the balcony.

* * *

Marii didn't feel good at the party and want to help the warriors but she had no energy to fight. She lays down on a chair that is outside in the fresh air and she fall asleep. Her dress flows down to the ground and some of her leg is expose.

Usko sees that she is sleeping and she is glowing in the moonlight. He can almost hear the locket's song playing in his mind as he gets closer to her. Marii's lips red, her face gentle, her dress out of place and he fixes it gently. "Marii my princess?" He says in a whisper, leans into her, and he gently kisses her red lips. She taste sweet like honey and Usko would give her another kiss but Leo finds him.

"Usko we have to go." Leo sees this event and is shocked with Usko.

"Of course. Good night Marii." He kisses her cheek, leaves a rose at her chest, and leaves with the cat.

* * *

The group of young men leave the party, smiling and laughing. "So the crystal was just a replicate of the prince. It couldn't be that easy right?" Usko says with a laugh. This mission is not easy at all with other things happening.

"I have to go home or my parents will worry. Bye Usko-san. Bye Ren-san. Bye Leo." Amorko waves at the group and gets on the bus quickly.

"I should go home to. Bye Ren." Usko turns the same to get home but Ren holds his hand.

"I am sorry for being a jerk. I can't help it. I trouble trusting people." Ren says in a miserable tone and hopes that Usko believes him.

"I forgive you. I really need to get back home. Ren please just let go." Usko struggles to get out the grip and it turns into a hug.

Ren did this before but he wants more passion. He holds Usko and pushes his lips on Usko's lips. It was forceful and not good for anyone. Usko starts to shake and wants it to stop.

"No! Stop Ren. Not like this." Usko pushes off, wipes his lips, gives Ren a disappointing look and runs home. He feels used and wants to be left alone.

"Usko! I am sorry." Ren shouts but it was too late, his voice echoes and he is wondering what is wrong with him. He never been like this and he goes home feeling guilty.

Usko gets home, runs to room, starts to cry, and he picks up the locket. The music soothes his sadness, pain and mellows him out. He didn't know why Ren kissed him but he didn't want to kiss him. Not this time. He wants Marii and he didn't know how to tell Ren. When they kissed Usko saw something that looked like the past.

He was in Ren's arms, Ren kissed him but is was soft kiss, and felt like a goodbye It is all confusing and there is more that Leo is not telling them. He goes to bed thinking about kissing Marii and not Ren.

Usko wants answers about the past but will he get them?

Please reviews! Did you like it? Are long chapters ok? Sorry for the angst and feels.


	5. Electrical Shock

Hello! New chapter and a long one. This is more fixes some issues and getting the team together. I forgot to mention but Usko does have earrings. Anyway enjoy!

New Characters Name

Matoko-Masuto

The room is filled with darkness, there are floating glowing lights in the hall, and there is no noises. Jadeite slowly walks to her master who is sure to kill her today.

"I have failed you're the last three times. Please forgive me." The petite woman pleads with the dark tall man.

"No! I am done with you Jadeite!" Lord Beryl shouts, grabs the blond, and throws her against the wall. He engulfs the woman in dark crystal as to save her body for a later use. He storage the body in a dark and cold place which has three more empty spots.

A tall brunette with long curly hair comes to Lord Beryl and kneels down." I am sorry for my failure. I can do still do this." She smiles and keeps her head up.

"What is your plan Nephrite?" The man looks annoyed and wonders what plan she has this time. His Huntresses are becoming an aggravation and they were not good for this mission.

"It is easy. Humans are obsessed with love. I will use love to gain more energy for the Negaverse. Theses warriors don't stand a chance against me. They will fall for me, hard!" Nephrite grins, gets up, and she gets to work. She will make sure that these warriors will pay for what they have done to her sister. The other might not have liked Jadeite but she knew they were more than just friends. They had some contention in the past but everything is burly.

* * *

In a dream her name is echoed in the halls, all she sees is the planet on fire, and dead bodies. All she could think of is where is he and is he safe. She sees him and he is on floor bleeding. In a whisper he says "Find the silver legendary crystal for me" Marii wakes up in cold sweats and she feels tears on her face. "What was that? My hearts aches so much." She gets out of bed, she in a black night gown, and she puts on her moon earrings. "I still can't find my locket. I must have dropped somewhere." She sighs and wishes that she had it. The locket had a picture of her beloved. "Will find the crystal for you." Marii gets ready for school and hopes to see the cute blond.

* * *

Usko wakes up early but he feels like he didn't even sleep last night. The teenager roll out of bed and tries to think about what the dream was about. All he could remember it the beautiful woman crying over his body and there was crystal. It was so bright, full of power, and pure love. He gets dress for school, but today he is going to wear his moon and star earrings. He smiles at the mirror and he knows he looks cute. Usko looks out the window and sees that is raining. "Aww I hope my hair doesn't get mess up." He doesn't even comb his hair, there are random pieces of hair curling up, and his hair keeps growing longer.

Usko walks to school still tried with Leo on his shoulder. He carried a galaxy umbrella and he feels his cat is getting heavier.

"Usko have to be more aware of your mission. You are always focus on girls or boys or food." Leo says as Usko spaces out. He walks on the road without looking and a car comes at him. In a quick moment a man pick Usko up and gets him out of danger.

Usko still in shock what happen and shakes it off. He looks at the man, he is very handsome, and he smells sweet. He is very tall, shoulder length curly rich brown hair in a ponytail, bright green eyes, and he has rose studs in his ears.

"Be careful next time." He says in a husky tone and he walks ways.

"Usko? Are you ok?" Leo asks and sees the blond is fine. The cat worries about the blond and the future of the warriors.

The blond walks into the class room and sees the brunette at his school. Everyone was talking about him that he has super human strength. Usko wonders if that is true and maybe he will ask him later. Lunch comes around and Usko decides to go outside to eat.

He sees the young man from the morning and sees that he has amazing food. He slowly sneaks towards him but he is not very stealthy. Usko looks up at him and smiles. However, there is a baseball game and a ball is about hit Usko in the face. The young man catches and throws it back at the team but in a very forceful why.

"Why are you watching me?" The brunette asks Usko as he seats next to him.

"Hmm?" Usko is drooling over his food and wants to try it so bad. "Oh I never got to say thank you for this morning. But your food looks so awesome." He smiles and blushes.

"Oh that was you? You're welcome. Sorry, my name is Masuto. It is nice to meet you? I like your earrings. They are cute." He smiles and gives a rice ball to the blond.

Usko grins and gobbles up the treat. "This is wonderful! Who made this? Thanks you and I like your rose studs. I might get another piercing in my ear. Sorry, my name is Usko." He pulls out his hand for a shake.

"I made it. I love to cook." Masuto says with a smile and then something strange happens. Masuto shakes his hand, then he sees a vison of a white palace, and a battle is going on with the good and evil. He sees a blond with a white cape fighting by his side and he stands strong. He notes that the blond is has multiple wounds and he is fight for his life. The memory fades out and Masuto hears Usko voice. He looks at his face but he looks too young to be the same person right?

"Hey you still there? I don't know why people don't want to get know you. You can cook, you are very handsome and kind." Usko give Masuto a sweet smile and blushes. He seems to be surround by beautiful people.

"Oh I have some questions for you about the town. Like where is a cheap grocery store, fabric store, and a good arcade?" Masuto ask and hopes Usko knows some local places.

"Hmm? Arcade. I know a good one. I can show you after school." Usko grins and eats his bells rings, Usko gets up, and walks away. "See you later Masuto-san!" The blond runs to class and is excited for the arcade.

* * *

The school day is over and the two young men go to the arcade to have some fun. Masuto plays the Warrior V and he does it well. "Wow Masuto-san you are awesome at this!" Usko encourages him and then Amorko comes in.

"Hello Usko-san. Who is your new friend?" Amorko smiles, he has his glasses on, and looks at the brunette who is very attractive.

"Oh this is Masuto-san. He is a transfer in class six." Usko introduces him and Amorko blushes a little.

"Hello, my name is Amorko. It is nice to meet you." Amorko says and sees Anitko come by.

"Oh hello guys. Usko you have a lot of handsome friends. Hello I am Anitko" She smiles at the group of young men.

Masuto sees Anitko, he blushes, she reminds him of someone who he liked and he almost whispers her loses the game but he shrugs it off.

"Oh I heard a rumor about the bride shop. There is ghost bride that kidnaps grooms. It is really weird. I have to go. Have a great day guys." Anitko smiles and goes back to work.

"Yeah I heard of that rumor. Mark told me that his cousin's groom has been missing since she went to a bride shop. Morii-san we should check it out." Usko states and hopes Masuto joins them as well.

"Sure. Then we should go see Ren." Amorko says but in a soft tone and Usko nods. "Masuto-sama you can join us for company?" He smiles at the handsome young man and he feels the blush on his face.

"Sure." Masuto smiles at Amorko and finds the blue hair young man attractive. He looks cute in glasses and when he blushes.

The group of young men walk towards the bride shop and stop to look at it. It seemed silly they are looking at dresses.

"Usko-san do you want to get married?" Amorko ask as they examine the area and wonders if he wants to get married.

"Yes, I want to marry a beautiful woman that can cook well." Usko thinks about his princess in one of the dresses. "How about you Masuto-san? You can get any woman that you want. You are so dashing." Usko says with a sly grins and knows that he wants to give him a peck one day.

"What me? I guess, I want a strong woman who would like cook with me. I don't know. This is silly." Masuto laughs, he looks over to Amorko, and blushes. "Or maybe an attractive man."

"Oh my. Let's go see Ren. He is a hunk." Usko grins, takes both males arms, latches on to them, and walks in the middle like a child. They laugh and smile at each other. They get to Ren's place and it becomes more serious.

Ren is shocked to see Usko but he needs to forget that night. He sees a new person at Usko side and he is very important to their group. He will be soon.

"Hello Ren-san. Usko-san made a new friend." Amorko explains and smiles at Masuto.

"Hello, my name is Masuto." He pulls out his hand and Ren shakes it. He is taller than Ren and he grins at him.

"Nice to meet you Masuto. My name is Ren. I am a friend of Amorko and Usko-san." He says calmly but knows that their personalities will clash with each other.

When the two shake hands there was an electric shock but they didn't react. There is a vision that they share as well. They are fighting together to protect their king whose at their feet dying with a woman holding him. They were going to protect this couple no matter what. Masuto's green eyes and Ren's violet eyes meet for a moment.

"So now that you two have introduced each other. I have a question for Ren. So do ghost sprits exist?" Usko asks Ren as he holds on to Masuto and Masuto has his hand on his waist.

"Ghosts don't really exist. What does that matter?" Ren asks and glares at the two young men. What were we they doing to him. He needs to talk to Usko after.

"Well, I am going to head out. This is getting too complicated for me. Bye Amorko-san. Bye Usko-san." Masuto pecks Amorko's and Usko's cheek and leaves.

"So now that he has left. I think this is a Yuma. We have to find it and eliminate it." Ren says with attitude and glares at the blond. He notices that he has earring on and he is cute with them on. "This is going to be hard. I don't trust women. They always need something." Ren says and wonder what they are against this time.

"Ok? What is the plan? We don't know when this creature comes out?" Amorko points out as the two males seem to be glaring at each other.

"We have to play it by ear. I guess. We don't know much right now. I have to go home." Usko says but Ren gives him a look.

"That is fine. We have to call each if we learn something new about this creature." Amorko says and walks away from the two young man with the black cat.

"You guys have to talk and work out whatever this thing." He says with a serene tone of voice and hopes everyone gets along. They have to work as a team and not have anything between them.

* * *

Usko wants to leave but Amorko is right. "Can we just pretend last night kiss didn't happen? Please, Ren. I do care about as friend. We have some contention." Usko says in a hush tone and keeps his distance from Ren. He wants to hug him to show him everything is fine. The blond rubs his right ear where his moon earring is.

"I can do that. I am sorry about my behavior. I guess I couldn't help myself. We are a team, we have to work as a team, and act like a team." Ren says with pride and knows that they have a mission to follow.

Usko smiles at his friend, nods, pulls Ren for a hug and kisses his cheek. "I am sorry. I am happy that we could work this out." Usko says in an excited tone.

"It is fine. Just kisses on the cheek right?" Ren asks and hopes this friendship can bloom.

"Yes cheek is just fine." Usko blushes at sees that Ren wants to stay friends.

Ren gently kisses Usko's cheek and smiles at him. He is going be a great leader. "Thank you for talking to me. Usko-san. Go home." The handsome young man says and the blond runs home.

He gets home to see his black cat on his bed and he jumps on the bed.

Leo growls, scratches the blond, and crawls from under him. "Usko! Are you trying to kill me." The black cat groans at him and sees that he is a good mood. "Everything go well?" Leo asks and knows it is yes.

"Yes, Ren and I are fine now. I am going to bed." Usko says as he takes off his clothes and puts on his pj's. "Good night Leo." Usko falls asleep without any issues.

* * *

Marii is walking home and sees something that is worrisome. She sees Anitko acting unusual towards a tall brunette young man. This might be a job for Warrior of the Moon and she goes to his house.

During the night Usko wakes up and sees the Mistress of the Night in his window. "Is this a dream?" Usko gets up and follows the woman even though he is just in pants. Where is she taking him?

Leo wakes up and sees that Usko is leaving with the harlot. The cat calls the other warriors and tells them to meet up. The two young men races to find Usko.

Usko sees Masuto getting his energy being taken by Anitko and is confused what is happen. Then he sees the bride mannequin who is on top of a building. He transforms into Warrior of the Moon and then he has his warriors at his side. "Ready for battle team."

The mannequin comes down and the same woman from last time is there as well. "Ohh look at these Warriors. It is time you die." The woman says with grin. The mannequin takes Masuto and threats him but he still wake. "What he should be drain? That woman never loved you. It was all part of my plan." The woman says to see how it will make him feel.

"We will punish you! You can't just take grooms from their brides. I will punish in the name of Moon."Usko says and knows he has to save his friend.

"Attack them now!" Nephrite commands the creature. The mannequin attacks all the warriors at once and they fall. Usko tried to get up but he gets another hit.

Masuto sees this and knows that he has to do something. He is so emotional hurt that he couldn't get out of the grip. "Love is lie. I thought that Anitko love me but it was all a lie. It was like I was being rejected again." Masuto says with sadness.

Usko slowly get up even though he is in pain. "No, your wrong. Love is hope, it is part of life, and love is real." He smiles at Masuto but groans in pain.

"Usko?" Masuto gets the encouragement that he needs and pulls off the creature. He could feel some kind of power come over him. Leo throws a green watch as him. "Jupiter Power" he shouts and knows that he has to fight for his friends. He transforms into a white green suit, he has pink shoulder protectors, his pendent on his neck, he has a green sash on his hip, and he has green lace up boots on. He feels two weapons on his sash; they are twin blades with electrical currents running through them. He grabs them and is ready to defeat this enemy. "You are going to pay for what you did to my friends. Tropical Cyclone!" The winds parasite the enemy and Warrior Jupiter attacks the mannequin with his lighten blades. He charges them with lighting and attacks. Nephrite remembers this power from somewhere but she can't move. She gets injured but she disappears before she gets more injures.

The other warriors slowly get up and watch with awe what awesome powers Masuto has. Warrior Mercury comes in with his water blades, Warrior Mars with his flaming samurai sword and the last blow is Warrior of Moon disks cutting through the mannequin. The creature dies and the grooms wake up from their slumber in the bridal shop.

The warriors wonder where the woman went but they walk to a park to regroup. They transform back to normal. "Masuto it is an honor to have you on the team. We can use some muscle."Usko leans on the tall male and laughs.

"Thanks. I thought there was a reason for me to move here beside my heartbreak. There was a girl that I fell in love with but she had a boyfriend. I was hurt because she was leading me on. It was heartbreaking and I couldn't stay there. But, here now I have a purpose. Thank you Usko." He hugs the blond and keeps his hand at his waist.

"Usko, now that you have collected all the Warriors. We must find, protect both the Prince of the Moon and the Legendary Silver Crystal. Usko you are the leader of this group." Leo states and a magnificent sword appears in Usko hands. It is large, the handle has a crescent moon on it, and the handle has gold, silver and some pink accents. He is shocked but the team smiles at him and knew that he was always their leader.

"Thank you. I will not let you down." Usko says with heroic tone and he knows that he will fight till the of time for theses warriors.

The group of young men walk home together, little by little they get home and Usko is last to get home. He is proud of himself and wonders what the next day has in store.

The Mistress of the Night watched the fight and the warriors talk about things. She saw Usko with his weapon and it looks so familiar to her. Who is Usko to her? The mysterious woman thinks about her past and wonders about her life. What will she do?

What is next for the team and Marii?


	6. Cosmic Power

I am sorry for the late update. There is minor character introduce. There is a lot of fluff in the this chapter with Usko and Marii This is more based off the manga and my take on the story. Have fun!

Unazuki- Riku

The day breezy, calm, the sun is shining bright, and everything is perfect. Usko wakes up and knows that he has to go to a meeting with the group. He rather sleep all day but he is the leader and he must show that he ready to fight for the cause. He rolls out of bed and takes a shower. He thinks about Marii and wishes he could handout with her. The door bell rings and Usko shouts for someone to get but everyone was gone. The blond comes down in a pale blue towel around his waist but slight falling off. He still wet, his hair is dripping, his hip bones are showing and he has a small happy trail on his abdomen.

Usko opens the door to see Amorko and Masuto. He sees that Masuto is carrying a bag that must have food in it. "Hello. What are you doing here?" He asks his friends and they are in shock. They stare at the blond and find him rather attractive more than usual. The blond is wet and wearing very little clothes.

"Usko-san?" Amorko coughs and wonders if he knows that he is in a towel. He blushes and tries not to stare at his blond friend. "We just wanted to make sure that you go to the meeting. Without I mean with clothes on of course." Amorko says and blushes red.

"Oh right. Sorry. I will be back soon. I need clothes." Usko blushes and he forgot that he had just a towel on.

"Nice one Amorko-san." Masuto says and giggles. He was staring at Usko as well and he is a fine man. He wouldn't mine some fun with him and he grins while thinking about it.

Usko dries off, picks out which clothes he should wear and smiles. "Leo can you go down stairs? Morii and Masuto are down there." He asks the cat and he does as told. The blond gets dressed in a pale purple button up shirt, a galaxy bow tie, black skinny jeans with pale pink spenders that are hanging on his sides, dark purple high tops, and a purple stone stud earrings. He adjusts himself and looks at the mirror. "I am looking fine today." The blond comes down and the two young men stare at him yet again.

"Is that what you are wearing to the meeting?" Masuto asks and looks at the bright outfit but Usko did look awesome. He seems to like bright colors but yet feminine colors as well.

"What?" Usko grins and knows they are enjoying his outfit. "I like your pink shirt." He responds to Masuto and the man blushes.

"We ready to go? Ren is going be mad that we are late." Amorko says and gives them a serious face.

"Fine. Let's go gang." Usko says smiles, ushers out his friends, and grabs his keys. He can't wait till Ren sees him in this outfit or possible Marii.

The group of young men talks about hobbies and such on the way there. Usko notices that Amorko is looking really good today and wonders for who?

The blue haired man is wearing a white striped shirt that fits him well with some buttons undone and tight dark jeans. He isn't wearing his glasses and he is smiling the whole time. He looks handsome when he smiles.

Masuto is dressed in a simple pale pink shirt, it was very open, only a few buttons were button up, he is wearing light brown pants, and he has a pink rose in his hair. He has his own flowers at home so he tells the group.

The group of men runs up the starts to see an annoyed Ren and he glares at them. "You guys are late! We said 10!" He says with a stern tone and he didn't want have to deal with them. He looks at them and they look nice today. Usko is very cute and his outfit was adorable on him. He wonders why they were late. "What took you so long?" He finally asks as they walk to the temple.

"Well umm Usko was getting ready." Amorko says in a shy tone and blushes remember the blond in a towel.

"Really, Usko? Fine let's get to the meeting." Ren says and they adjust to the room. Masuto gets his food out and it all looks delicious. He notes that Masuto and Amorko blushed but about what?

"Yes. We might have another enemy trying to getting Legendary Silver crystal. She is bad news." Leo starts, the other warrior wonder who she I, and Usko turns his head in shock. He is eating and has his mouth filled with a rice ball.

The blond quickly chews his food and responds to his cat."Leo, are you talking about the Mistress of the Night? She told me about the Yuma and helped me a lot." Usko defends her and knows that Leo is being crazy. He stops eating and listens to what other have to say about her.

"Usko, we still don't know much about her. She could want the power of the crystal. Or worst endanger our prince who we have yet to find. You are too trusting of her. You are letting your feelings get in the way." The black cat says and the other warriors have no idea what they are talking about.

"Who is this Mistress of the Night?" Masuto asks what everyone was thinking. It seems none of the warrior really got to meet this woman.

"She is a rouge character and she seems to be following Usko. She has some obsession with him. I don't know much about her but she is not our side." Leo says with a cold tone.

"What? You don't know that! She is a lovely person! She helps me." Usko voice becomes louder and more upset. He didn't know what the point of this meeting is. He is clinching his fists and wants to punch something.

"Leo does have a point. We don't know her that well. She could be using you to get the crystal." Amorko thinks about logical and tries to better understand the situation.

"What?" Usko looks like he just got slapped in the face. How could they judge her like that when he got to know them instead of judging them?

"Amorko is making a good point. Usko, you trust people so easily. We have to looking more into her. Maybe she is good and wants to help us but we don't know that yet."Masuto says and tries to reassure the blond.

"Fine, let's continue the meeting." Usko says as he lays down and rubs his temple. He didn't want to believe them and he trust her. They have a contention and they couldn't tell him how to feel. He zones out for the rest of the meeting and thinks about Marii.

"We still need to find the prince. Do we have any leads to where or who he could be?" Ren says, he sees that Usko is miserable, and he wants to be alone. Why does Usko care about this stranger so much?

"Not really but we will meet him soon." Leo says but not with much confidence. The cats sees that blond is just day dreaming.

The group nods and Usko gets up. "I am leaving. I am not feeling so hot. Leo stay with Morii for today." He says in a soft tone and leaves. This time no one runs after him and he wants that way.

The blond walks towards the arcade and sees her. She is looks like a vision from a dream with such beauty. Marii is wearing a lacey crème colored dress but she is with some man. "Marii? Is that you?" He comes up to her and glares at the man.

"Usko? You look adorable." Marii says with a smile and looks at his clothes. He is wearing purple but he does it well. She is so going to ditch this date for Usko.

"Thanks" he makes sure his bowtie is on right. "Want to go out? I could go out for some food." He asks with a blush on his face and he looks into her eyes. His heart is racing and hopes she says yes.

"Hmm. Yes let's go." She takes his hand and leads the way to the café. She leaves the other man in a blink. "Thank you so much. I was having an awful date." Marii holds his hand as if this is normal for them. She feels so calm and happy with him. She does not pull away and looks up at him. Now when she touched him there was a flash back to the past. She was in battle with dark beings and a blond man is fighting by her side. Something is about to kill her but he stands in the way and saves her. "My beautiful princess. I am sorry." She shakes and goes by to reality. She wonders what that sensation is, Usko the man of her dreams and part of her past?

Usko blushes as she takes his hand and smiles at her. She spaces out for a moment which a lot of people seem to do around him. Being with her is so familiar to him and he feels wonderful. "Oh yeah? I am happy I could help. I have wanted to go out with you for a while." He opens the door for her and they sit at a table. He plays with his right earring and tries to stay calm.

Marii notices that the blond has earring and he looks cute with them. "When did you get your ears pierced?" She asks as the waiter comes by and he seems to know Usko.

"Hey Usko-san. You came by and with a date. I am Antiko's brother Riku. What would you like today?" He asks with a smile on his face and admires the couple. He is tall man with dark brown hair and he is wearing the café uniform.

"Right! Antiko did mention you and the café. I have wanted to go here for a while. I needed to get the right person. I would like a cheese burger with fries, a chocolate milkshake and a soda for now. Marii, what about you?" Usko asks her and sees that she is confused.

"I will have a chicken sandwich with fries as well. I would like water. Thank you." She smiles at Usko and looks into his bright blue eyes. He seems so familiar to her and his face is so gentle.

"What ? Do have something on my face already?" He asks as she stares at him. He notices that she has moon earrings. He has an urge to touch her ears but he doesn't. Those earring look memorable to him like from his past or in a dream.

"I was looking at your ears and you didn't answer my question. It is unusual for a man to have earrings." She grins at him and sits closer to him.

"Oh I got them a year ago. I thought they might be cool and I look cute with them." He smiles back at her and puts his hand on her thigh.

Marri blushes but lets his hand rest there and she wraps her arms around his arm. "I feel like I know you already from my past. Is that crazy? I am older than you does that bother you?" She asks the blond but he seems to be content being with her.

"You seem very familiar to me. You seem to be from my dreams. Age doesn't matter to me but Love is all the matter." He smiles; he turns to her, gentle holds her face and is about to kiss her but then Ruki comes with their food.

"Sorry if I have interrupted something." Ruki says in an apologetic tone for coming but he gives him their food.

"No it is fine. Thank you." Usko says as he withdraws from his motion and blushes. He could have kissed her but he will soon. He goes for the food and shoves food in his face. He not a very neat eater and he gets ketchup on his face.

Marii blushes and wishes he could kiss her but the moment has past. She watches the blond eat and it is a bit scary. She giggles, he stops for a moment, she turns his face, and licks off the ketchup off his face. He blushes bright red and smiles at her.

They had a moment but something happens to turn things around. There is a loud crash and they feel like something bad is happening. Usko clinches his watches and knows he has to leave to fight. Marii sees his watch and knows now who he is. He must be the Moon prince who could no one see that. He fights for love and justice.

"Usko, we have to go fight now. I know who you are and your secret is safe with me." She says and knows now their relationship will never be the same.

"Yes your right. One thing before this battle I must do this." He holds her close and gives her a passionate kiss. "Now, we can fight but stay by my side." He smiles her and his heart is racing. Usko gives her one last peck for good luck.

Marii blushes, holds him tight, and she is worried about this battle. She doesn't want to see him get hurt.

The couple gets outside and there is large monster in the city. It is almost looks like a dinosaur with a snake head and it was sucking people's energy. It is destroying the city.

Usko transforms into Warrior of the Moon and Marii changes into Mistress of the Night. They are ready for the battle. Usko gets out his sword, he feels the power within him awaken, and he jumps into action. He jumps at the monster and cuts it open to one side. However, he does little damage and the wound heals. He feels it is leaking darkness and he need to find a better way of killing it. Marii is making sure that people are safe and she throws her roses but they have to effect on the monster.

"Mistress stay down there. I will come down." He shouts as he cuts down in the middle of monster to get down. The monster shouts and tries to attack them. Usko picks her and get out the way. He swings his sword and the monster yowls at them. Usko feels her clinging by his side and she wants to help. He thinks what power can beat darkness and that is pure light. He gets ready for the final blow.

"What can I do?" The woman asks in a worry tone and can feel the darkness. Marii can feel Usko's power growing and he is getting hotter.

"Stay by side. I need to try something." Usko gets his stands and gets as much energy from within him. He has to save this planet and he is the only one that can do this. Usko's energy goes to the moon crescent and then the sword. His sword glows a pure white and he focus the energy at the monster. "Comic Moon Power!" A beam shoots at the monster, it screams, and disintegrated into ashes. The darkness disappears within the light and all the people are safe. The moon is shine bright in the sky it is almost like it is sparkling. The air is filled with happiness and joy. Usko saves this planet but there is toll that is paid.

A Marri changes, Usko falls into the ground, and changes to normal. "Usko-san!" She shouts and grabs the blond.

"My princess you look so lovely in the moon light." Usko gently touches her face and falls asleep.

"My idiot prince. You did too much." Marii holds him and gets a taxi to take them to her place. She will care for him and make sure he gets his energy back. She could have done something instead of staring at him.

Some how Marii gets Usko into her apartment which is on the 10th floor and she gets a lot of weird looks. She gets him into her room and gets him on the bed.

She gets into comfortable clothes. She puts on a white large t-shirt and nothing else. Marii makes tea and a few rice balls for them. She hears him groan and moving around the bed.

"Usko-san, are you awake?" Marii walks over to the bed and sit near him.

Usko grins, pulls her on to the bed, and holds her tight. He groans and kisses her roughly. "Where did you take me Marii-sama?" He says and struggles to breath. He knows that he is not home and he can smell the sweet scent of roses.

Marri blushes, moans softly as he holds her, but then she hears his pain. She tries to gets off him but he will not have it.

"Stay this way. I am fine. I just healing and I need you hear. Your power is healing me with your beautiful body." He holds her, takes a strand of hair and smells it. "It is okay." He feels her tears on his chest and rubs her back. Usko doesn't know why she is crying but he could comfort her.

"I can't let you die. Please." Marii whimpers, she stay close to him, and she turn to hear his heart beat. It is an even pace and it sound like a song to her. He is alive right now and he will stay that way.

"Hey. I am here. Look at me Marii." He wipes off the tears, holds her face and gentle kisses her.

Marii kisses him back, her hands in his blond locks and her body rubbing against his. She stops and realizes this is not appropriate. She doesn't know him or maybe she does. They stop kissing and cuddle in the small bed. She moves to Usko side and sees that he has fallen asleep.  
"My moon prince, sleep well. You will need your strength for later." She kisses his cheek and keeps her leg on him. The couple lays together and dream about the sweet simpler past.

What will this couple go through?

Please review! The next chapter will be angst. Thanks!


	7. The False Prince

I am sooo sorry for the late chapter! This chapter has some smut but nothing to bad. It is long. I hope you enjoy!

New Characters

Mina- Miska

Artemis-Athena

* * *

The air is heavy at the Negaverse, another Huntress is on ice for displeasing the Lord Beryl, and not serving their master. He is tired of these failures and need to give more energy to his master. He is growing restless and need the Legendary Silver crystal soon. Lord Beryl remembers when he met his master when he was exploring a far out cave and then he felt the darkness become one with him.

This master name is Lord Metaria and he wants to rule the world. The last time he tried to do this there was a strong king that protected the moon and the earth. His warrior fought by his side, combined their power to defeat Lord Metaria, and banished him to a dark place. But Beryl found him and pledged to serve him only if he gave him powers. Lord Mertaria did give him powers but Lord Beryl has yet to get him the all powerful crystal.

There is a roar in the halls and it is Lord Metaraia calling for Lord Beryl. He comes to his master and wonder what this is about.

"My master you summon me?" Lord Beryl says in a calm tone but knows this is very bad. He stands in front of a dark and ominous figure hovering before him.

"Beryl, you promised the Legendary Silver crystal to me! Where is it! I need more power! Don't fail me Beryl. I can end your life whenever I would like!" Lord Metaria growls at the man who is bowing down to him. Beryl might have powers but he is still a human within. He tall, built, his hair is dark purple hair and he covers himself with a black armor. He is still a weak human under the dark armor with spikes at the shoulders, a skeletal outline and a massive sword hanging at his hip. Lord Metaraia glares at the man and wonders why he gave him this job in the first place.

"Master, it is hard with the warriors coming back one by one. They are making everything difficult for my Huntress. I will make sure we get it soon. I can feel it." Beryl says and regrets his words. He can feel his master's eyes on him.

"Who? The warriors that banishes me! Is their king alive? How did this happen? Make sure they are dead! Get the crystal soon! Leave my sight." The shadow growls and shouts at the man. The people he hated most are still alive they need to be destroyed.

Lord Beryl gets out, thinks who he should send out next, knowing that Nephrite has been wounded, and is out of commission at the moment. He sees the Huntresses watching the earth and knows who he will send next. "Zoisite go and destroy the warriors. Get more energy for our master and get the Legendary Silver crystal."

"Yes, my lord. I will not disappoint you." A woman with short blond hair says with a grin and gets to work. She loves to destroy objects and people's lives. She was more of the malicious of all the huntresses. She is tender to one her name is Kunzite and they were lovers in the past. She is ready to destroy these warriors and have fun doing it.

* * *

Usko awakes up by the smell of breakfast and gets out of a bed that is not his. His body feels sore from the battle and remembers that he is in Marii's apartment. He goes to the bath room and notices that he doesn't have his shirt on. He moves towards the smell and see a Marii in his shirt cooking but she is not wearing pants. She makes his shirt look good.

"Good morning handsome." Marii smiles at him, he looks so cute in the morning, and she sees that his hair is mess up. His body is very tone even though he eats a ton. She already took a glance at him shirtless when he was sleep and touched him.

"Good morning mistress." He grins at her, he hugs her from behind, and kisses her neck. She smells so sweet, he gentle nips at her neck, and taste her. Usko wants her in every way and please her in any way she allows him to.

"Usko!" She moans softly and she can feel his hands roam to her panties. Her hips buckle and she lets out another moan. "Wait." Marii says in a short breath and feels his hands stop. "Food, first." She needed a lot of control to do that because she would have let him keep going till she was wet. Marii gets plates ready for them and takes them to the table. Then, she looks at him, leans on him, passionately kisses him, and he grabs her ass. She responds by moaning in his mouth and pressing her body hard against his.

"You sound so sexy and taste so sweet." Usko says in her ears, sits down, and had her in his lap. He not much taller than her yet but he is knows that he will be taller. She feels so good and she feels like she belongs with him. He starts to eat, enjoys the food, and Marii eats as well.

"Do I have to be in your lap?"Marii says and wiggles in the blond's lap. She feels his breath on her neck, his hands on her waist, and he whispers sweet words in her ear.

"I do as you please princess." Usko says in a husky tone and applies pressure to her hips with his hands.

Marii lets out a loud moan, she moves facing him and kissing his with tongue. She rubs her body against his, he groans loudly, kisses her back, and holds her tight. The couple touching, kissing each other, and taking each other clothes. Marii had Usko pants were almost unbuttoned and Marii has no panties on any more. They were moaning, Usko hands goes down to Marii's pussy but then there is ringing noise from his cell phone. Marii whines, wants to continue this, and know that Usko has to pick up the call.

"Damnit!" He gets his breathe normal and answers the phone. "Hello." He watches Marii, she goes underneath the table, and takes off his shorts. She grins at him, rubs his hard cock, and licks the tip. The blond moans into the phone as the beautiful woman plays with his hard cock.

"Usko-san? What is wrong are you ok? What happen to you last night?" Ren asks and he has the whole group on speaker phone.

Usko tries not to moan into the phone as Marii sucks his cock. "I just… ahhh. I went home." He moans louder, grips her hair, her mouth is around his cock, licking and sucking. He forces her head down his whole cock and he groans. She doesn't resist the cock, her mouth moves fast, and sucks the hard cock.

"Usko-san what was that? " Masuto says with a worry tone and they wonder what is going on with Usko. He is making odd sounds as if he is having sex..

"I have to go." Usko hangs up, gives he full attention to Marii, and he is close. He moans as the woman twirls her tongue around his cock. Her lips around his cock taking the whole cock sucking it hard and fast. Marii moans as she sucks his cock and almost touches herself but Usko watches her. He tugs her hair, and waits to cum." Damn Marii. I am going to cum." He groans loudly, cums in her mouth, and she licks up the mess. She look like she is rather please with herself.

Marii grins at the blond , curls back into his lap, and kisses him. "That was fun Usko-sama. I think it is time you go. Your friends seem worried."

"Wait a second. I want to feel how wet you are." He keeps her in his lab and his fingers gentle touch her clit. Marii moans loudly and knows she is very wet. Usko plays with her pussy, puts just one finger inside, and other still rubbing her clit. He wants her to cum for him now.

Marii breathes were shorter, her nipples harder, and she is moaning. She tries not to cum to easily but she is so wet for Usko. Her hips start to rock more and moaning his name. His finger move faster and harder. "Usko yes yes Usko." Marii cums to his touch and feels euphoric.

Usko pulls out his finger and licks off her cum. "You are so taste." He smiles at her and kisses her gently. "Now I have to go. But, we will finish at a later time."

He pulls her in for a kiss, pulls off his shirt, and sees bare breast. He smirks, gives them a quick squeeze, and Marii mewls. Usko puts on his shirt, and gets his pants back on. "Bye Marii-chan. Here have my number. Call me." He kisses her on the cheek and leaves the apartment.

Marii smiles, blushes, and looks at his number. He even drew a heart and he has terrible hand writing. She goes to take a shower and remembers the dream she had last night. Usko and she were dancing in a beautiful ball room. They have sneak out to gives each other kisses and much more. They were in love and no one could take them apart.

* * *

Usko leaves the apartment with a sly smile and nothing can alter his mood. He goes home only to see his group of friends at the front of his house. "Hey guys so what are we doing today?" He is shocked that all of them came and he wonders what is going on.

"Why are your lips red and why are you grinning." Ren asks and wonder why his friend looks this way. He is wearing the same clothes he did yesterday.

"Yes your lips are rather red." Amorko says and looks at his friends lips.

The blond feels like everyone is staring at him and he is feeling uncomfortable. "Guys,

can we focus why you guys are here and stop starting at me?"

"Yes, let's have a meeting upstairs." Leo says and jumps on Usko's shoulder. The cat smells him and he has a very sweet scent on him.

The group gets to the house and Usko leads them up stairs to his room."Sorry about the mess. I will be back soon with tea and sweets." His room had manga books everywhere, food warps, and a stacks of anime dvds. The blond runs to the kitchen, greets his mother, gets the tea ready, grabs some food and runs back up the starts. He has a rice ball in his mouth and gives the plates to his friends. He runs off to get the tea and the cups. "Ok, so what are we going to do today?" Usko asks and everyone is still looking at him. He wonders if they know already who he was with all this time.

"We have to get the prince so we can complete the team. This prince is from the moon and he controls the power of the Legendary Silver crystal. He has been reborn here on earth and you have been reborn as well. You are the protected of your own planet. I am from the moon and I was sent here to get all the warriors together as a team." Leo finally tells them the truth to the group and they seem confused.

"You are from the moon? You are a cat?" Usko says and thinks that maybe he not awake. There were people on the moon. Was he one of them?

"Yes, I am cat but I am a guardian of the Moon. Now, Amorko did you hear something about a video." Leo keeps the group focus and on task. They still have a job to do and that is to protect the earth.

"I heard there is a video online about the Legendary Silver Crystal. Look." Amorko adjust his glasses, gets his laptop out to show them, and he gets to the link.

The video has a woman with short blond hair saying "Find the Legendary Silver crystal! Find it for your new master."

"No! We have to find where this is coming from and stop them." Masuto says aggressively and is ready for a fight.

"I can do that." Amorko gets his mind working and his hands are typing at quick pace to find the signal. He looks at the screen and keeps typing on his keyboard.

"I think this is that rouge woman's idea to get the crystal." Leo says in a growl and Usko is not having it.

"No that is not even possible! She …." Usko stops talking, his heart is pounding, and his face is a deep red.

"She was what? Usko-san?" Ren questions his friend and wonders what he is trying to say.

"Did you fall for her? She could be the enemy." Masuto says in a worried tone and they wait for Usko to answer them.

The blond takes in some deep breathes and looks at his friends. He can't lie anymore not to them. He combs his hand through is mess blond hair. "I was with her last night. I went through a tough battle but she helped me. She took care of me." He blushes again and thinks about that night. "I slept in her bed and we were together in morning. I might be falling for her." He says but he knows that she is his destiny.

Before, anyone could respond, Amorko finds the location of the signal, and it is at a local station. "We have to go now before everyone is affected." Amorko says in a hurry and ignores the other issues that the group has on hand.

"Yes Morii is right. Lead the way we can transform there." Usko becomes the leader that he knows he can be.

The group listens, run out of the house, and see the chaos happening around them. People are searching for the crystal and become decaying corpses. They see a dark clouds forming at a large building. Usko transforms into Warrior of the Moon and wielding his epic weapon. The group of young men follows him and transforms, wielding their epic weapons. They reach to the top and see the same woman in the video.

* * *

"Hello warriors, I have been waiting for you." The blond woman has piecing green eyes, short blond hair, and she had a short gray dress. She had evil in her eyes.

"I can feel a great evil power coming from the cloud." Ren says and the woman laughs.

"You are right. I am getting more energy for my master. Soon you all will see your death." She attacks Ren and protects himself with his flaming sword. He takes some damage but she doesn't even have a mark on her

Zoisite is going to play with the warriors before killing them. She attacks the one with long black hair first and goes for the tall brunette who looks like he is ready for battle. He has two blades and an electrical power.

Usko watches, he panics, he should fight, but then he sees Marii. She shouldn't be here, it is dangerous. What was she doing here? He only sees her at the distance but what is she waiting for?

Marii watches the fight from a distance because she is worried about her Usko. She needs to protect him and she is waiting for someone to come but who?

Masuto gets attacked, he raises his blades but he doesn't hit the woman. He is starting to gets mad, he jumps at her, and swings with blades. "What?" The woman disappears and is behind him now. She attacks his backside and he groans in pain. He still gets up to protect his friends.

"Aww come on! You can do better than that warriors." She laughs at the young men and mocks them. She attacks Amorko next, he moves and throws his water dagger. His attack is useless and he gets injured. Masuto gets angry and uses his powers against the woman. "Tropical Cyclone!" The attack injures the woman but not enough to stop her.

"How dare you!" She is filled with rage now, she uses all her powers, and Masuto is down by a massive energy ball.

Ren and Usko are the last ones left. The woman stares at Usko and she wants to kill him. She lunges at the blond but other male blocks the attack and falls hard. All the warriors but him are down on the ground in pain.

"Now, pretty boy let's tango" Zoisite says in a growl and then feels something hit her. It is a whip and another woman is there in black. "Who are you?" The woman hisses and wants her to die as well. She whips the woman against but she missed.

"Mistress of the Night! Leave now." Usko shouts, runs towards her but there is a pull on his arm. The woman grabs him, she squeezes him, and he can't even move his hands. She uses dark energy to slowly take his powers and slowly starts to kill him.

Marii watches in horror. "Stop! He is dying." She cries out and goes towards the woman. She needs to save him but she gets push aside. Zoisite. Her body crashes against a wall and she doesn't move.

Usko shouts, he tries to wiggle out of the hold but it was more painful. "Nooo!" His heart is beating fast and breaking. What if she is hurt because of him? He sees someone is coming to save them.

* * *

There is a clashing noise, there is a chain on the woman's arm, and this cause her to let's go of him. She shouts in pain as the chain wraps around her body. He sees blond man with the Warrior V outfit. He is wearing blue, red, and white suit. He has detail shoulder protectors, dark blue pants, bright red boots, and an awesome chain. He is taller than Usko, shaggy blond hair, bright blue eyes and there is a crescent moon on his forehead. "Finish her Warrior of Moon!" The young man says and watches his next move.

Usko swings his massive swords, which destroys the woman, and she vanishes with a scream. The people were still dying and Usko is going to heal them. His sword becomes a staff that is red with gold details, and a crescent moon at the very top. "Healing Elixir" Usko shouts, heals the whole city but he couldn't find Marii. He wonders if she is ok and is confused why she ran way. He goes back to his friends and he heals them with the last of his energy. He sees the blond watching over him. The man looks so dreamy, his soft blond hair, his eyes bright like the sky, and he has a noble face that you can trust. Usko pass out from the energy drain but lands in the blond's arms.

"It will be ok Warrior of the Moon." He holds the young man and his warmth spreads to Usko's body. Then something happens and he sees the past. He is bowing down to this young man who is in uniform of the king. The king him tells him to get up and they should talk more about his love life. He has a bright smile and hugs him. "You are my best friend. Don't tell the others" The memory fades and he is back to reality. Could this be a lie? He is confused because he thought that he will become the king of the Moon.

The group of young men crowds him and learns that they have found their prince. "Usko wake up. You are being rude." Leo says and has a white cat hissing at him. The cats are still very causation of each other at first.

"Prince Sephiroth, should not have to hold this warrior!" The white cat shouts and demands Usko to get up.

"Athena, please use my earth name." The blond says in a calm tone and smiles at Usko. "Hello my name is Maski. I am your prince that you have been waiting for."

"You're Warrior V? Wait are you the Prince of the Moon? Thanks for saving me." Usko slowly gets up but is very sore. He is honored to meet him. His friends watch him and make sure he doesn't fall.

"Yes, I am. I was warrior V to help you be the leader of the group until I was ready to show myself to you. The game was just an aid and you did well Usko-san. But, I am just like you guys. I'm a normal teenage boy that is looking for love." He transforms back to normal and smiles at the group. They do the same and smile at their prince. Maski shakes all the young man's hands and they see something.

"What did we all see?" Ren asks and everyone seems to have seen the same thing. This was different when he touch Usko because it was more vivid.

"What you all saw was your past lives with me at the moon. You were all reborn here to find the Legendary Silver crystal and protect the earth from darkness. Together we can fight evil and protect the future." Maski says with a smile and hopes that he is right. He might be a false prince because Usko might be the prince that they are looking for all this time.

Usko is not sure if this man is the Prince of the Moon. He thought he was the prince or maybe he was wrong. This young man will be a good friend over time. He has been the leader all this time and he is more powerful than he though.

Who is the real prince?

This chapter took me a while because I had a lot of college work. It is my senior year and I had exams. It is a long chapter and a lot happens. Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
